Apologies, Glances and Screwed Up Chances
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: While other kids feared storms, Jo Harvelle loved them.


**Apologies, Glances and Screwed Up Chances**

**Written by:** Casper

**AN:** Written for an exchange at spn_hetexchange on Livejournal. This wasn't really betaed well, so please forgive any mistakes.

**Rated: M (sexual situations, language)**

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do no own Supernatural or any of its characters._

**

* * *

**

The sky always seemed to fit her emotions when she'd been a child. When she was happy, sunlight poured through-out her house. If she felt sad and lonely, clouds rolled in to cover up whatever light the sun tried to shine. Angry tantrums usually conjured up storms. As a kid, she didn't cower away from them like many kids did as lightening clashed in the heavens. Instead, she would always stand at the window, watching in awe when a bolt sliced through a puffy cloud, evaporating it into thin air. Jo loved thunderstorms. Maybe that was why she seemed to have a knack for always getting angry.

Like now.

She kicked a rock across the road as the dying sun gave off the last of its heat which sank into her back. Feet throbbing, Jo pushed back her long blonde hair from face and mumbled another curse about idiot boys. Chewing on her dry lip, she finally caved and dug out her cell phone from her pocket. Punching in a few numbers, the phone purred for a connection as she glanced up to find storm clouds moving in. Great.

"Where the hell are you?" The grouchy voice came on.

"Hello to you too."

"Jo, I'm not playing around. I've been looking for your ass everywhere in this fucking state."

"Well obviously not everywhere considering you still haven't found me."

Silence. She bated and found a smirk on her lips when he was the first to speak. "Tell me where you are."

"Route 7. Few miles from the Gulp Stop Store heading east."

"Don't move."

The phone went dead and she let out a sigh.

Deciding to at least look for coverage, she went out a little further into the deserted area until she found a handful of worn out oak trees. Dirt coated her jeans but she still took of her jacket to put down on the ground and sat down. Resting her head against the old bark, she closed her eyes, listening to the slow rumble of thunder.

Normal kids would be terrified. Jo Harvelle would fall asleep.

She hadn't realized just how tired she'd been until the gentle drops of rain touching her face woke her up. Blinking up to the high branches, she could see light sheets of rain coming down.

Bleary eyes cut to the road and found sleek black Impala idling as a man slipped out from the driver's side and came around, heading in her direction.

Here it comes, she thought.

Just at her feet, he put a hand out which she took and stood. Shaking off the dirt that managed to collect on her jacket, she slipped it back on and looked at him.

His face was composed of cool, impassive – don't give a fuck – attitude. That did not sit well in her stomach.

"You mad?"

Dean cut her a look. "Should I be?"

She shrugged. "You were mad when I left."

"So were you."

Tugging at her hair, she pulled out an elastic band from her pocket and tied it up. "I had a right to be. I'm asking are you still mad."

Arms crossed over his chest, something finally chipped in the mask he wore and sparks of rage lit in those green eyes that had her heart skipping in warning and strangely excitement – like always.

"Mad would be what I was before you stormed off. Outraged would be what I was when I had to get in the car and try and track you down. Furious would be what I am now after not being able to find you and you giving me this fucking nonchalant attitude."

The Harvelle braced her hands on her hips and showed him 'the look' that usually had every man but him running for manhood's survival. Dean didn't look worried at all, as matter of fact, he seemed to be even more riled up.

"Last time I checked, I was an adult and didn't need Daddy to give me permission to go somewhere."

His jaw ticked and his nose flared. "You know what-?"

She blinked, waiting for the rest of the question when he seized her and threw her over his shoulder like a damn caveman. "Dean! Damn it what the hell do you think you're doing? Quit manhandling me and put me down! Dean! For Christ sake, I'm not your property!"

As if her words irked something in him, he gave her ass a good swat.

Already rumbles of thunder rolled around and Jo's hollers only intensified.

Woman clenched in woman armload, he opened the driver's side door and bused her in and quickly followed in behind her before throwing the car into drive.

"You sonavabitch!" Fists started flying as she tried to hit anything and everything. One managed to catch him on the side of his cheek and he had to pull the wheel to steer them back into the right lane. When Jo seemed to realize it best to stop while the car kept in motion, she went silent. That seemed to scare him more. A silent Jo was like a time bomb waiting to go off. He'd rather the fists of fury start up again then this.

After a few minutes passed and the quiet ate up way too much of his patience, he finally looked over to find her arms crossed over her breasts as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. He swallowed hard and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Go."

She didn't seem to comprehend what he said or the fact that they were no longer moving. Jo blinked, looked around and frowned at him. "What?"

"I said, 'Go.'"

The frown intensified. "Go? Go where?"

He looked over the steering wheel, his eyes staying on the road, where it always seemed to be safer. Maybe he should have just kept drifting for the rest of his life instead of trying to stay in one place. "Away from me. That's what you want, right?"

She sat stunned. No words came to her lips. Dead silence filled her thoughts.

"Well?" Dean finally looked and found her face grief stricken like he'd just told her to rot in hell. Green eyes locked onto those swimming hazel ones and suddenly the flood gates became overbearing.

The light coat of rain suddenly became a blown out downpour as the Impala's windshield suddenly looked more like an aquarium tank.

"Jo?" She choked on a breath and he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her by the wrist until she was in his lap, curled in his arms. "Easy, take a deep breath. It's okay."

"It's not." She said between the tears and coughing. "I'm such an immature brat. No wonder you want to leave me."

"I didn't say that."

She pulled back, pointing a finger into his chest. "Yes you did. You said, "Jo, I have to leave you. I don't know when I'll be back and I can't promise you anything."

Dean sighed. "Would you rather I lied instead of being honest with you?"

He turned his eyes away from her. And the anger bubbled back up inside of her, ripping through all the shuddering sobs as she pulled his face back to meet hers.

The kiss wasn't aggressive, it wasn't even rough. It was raw with emotion of desperation and sadness. She felt his hands slip behind her as they wound in her hair, his second favorite place for whenever they were near each other.

This in turn made him grab his third place, her ass, as her body started to rub against him as their kisses became more heated and fingers became heat seekers, searching for skin on skin contact. Jo hit contact first as her fingers deftly undid his jeans as her teeth nipped at his upper lip. Zipper down, she was already grasping him when he managed to get her top off.

"Take those off," He pointed to her own jeans and she raised herself up so he could tug them down to her thighs. Too much, Jo thought, and told him to rip her panties away. He did without a second thought about what she'd use afterwards. The black material fell to floor of the car as Jo raised herself above his thick shaft.

Licking her lips, she made sure to watch his eyes as she slammed down onto him. A clash of thunder and more rain more pelted the car. His eyes squeezed shut as a curse flew from his lips.

A chuckle left her lips at the pure concentration Dean had to not come undone right there. Slowly, she rocked her hips, keeping sure to let him fall out completely.

Knowing this wasn't going to last as long due to the urgency, Dean reached down and pressed a finger against her clit and used another to push right above where he sat inside of her. Jo let out a cry, followed by a long moan as they increased their pace, their hips gyrating in time with the rain and thunder pounding away outside.

"You know what thunder and lightning is?" She mumbled out against his ear.

He grabbed one of her hips and angled it, nailing her sweet spot even harder. "Some stupid scientific crap that Sam could probably rattle off without even blinking."

She laughed, giving it a weird jolt where they were joined. "I was told a long time ago that it was the Greek Gods having sex. Thunder is their bodies rolling around and lightning is their bodies thrusting together, creating storms."

Dean could feel himself getting close. "Huh, gods getting it on. Wonder what rain signifies."

Jo started to laugh when it was cut off by her muscles contracting and suddenly all lucid thoughts flew out the window to fly around in the storm.

All the while the storm continued to shield them from the rest of the world, leaving them in their own little creation inside the Impala.

The windows had fogged up by now and Jo finally felt the last of her orgasm subside as she relaxed into Dean's body. He brushed her flushed cheeks and dropped kisses here and there along her mouth, forehead and cheeks.

After awhile the anxiety of reality started to invade the silence.

Jo bit her bottom lip. "Why are you leaving?"

"It's…I have to take care of something. Unfinished business before we can be together – and I mean really together." Dean murmured, keeping her against him.

Jo frowned. "How much together are we going for here? I don't we can get much-"

"-I mean this is the last trip. No more leaving after this." Dean cut her off and found her getting up and staring at him in disbelief.

"No more? No trips that last months at a time?"

"None."

Her face crinkled in confusion. "Will you tell me what you plan on doing so I know if I have to prepare a funeral for your ass?"

Dean chuckled as a smirk broke across his lips. "You won't be burying me that I can promise you."

Jo thought this over then eventually nodded. "Fine. But on one condition."

He knew there'd be one. "What?"

"You let me go with you."

"No."

Jo growled. "Damn it Dean Winchester, you drive me up a fucking wall, you know that?"

He gave his sexy-yet-goofy grin and she found herself melting in his lap. Again.

"When are you leaving?"

He paused, pulling her hair out of its ponytail and tangling his hands in the long silky tresses. "Tomorrow."

"Ugh," Groaning, she buried her face into his shirt. "You really suck, you know that?"

"I'm told I suck well."

That earned him a good punch in the shoulder.

"What? It's not like I'm lying or anything."

Sighing, Jo shook her head and finally allowed the silence to fall over them again.

Dean's hand eventually dropped down to stomach and rested against it. His top number one favorite spot now.

The storm lasted about fifteen minutes and Jo wished it had just stayed, that way she and Dean could stay huddled together in peace.

On the trip back to the apartment, Jo turned to him. "Alright, I know I can't go with you but just do me a favor and call me whenever you can."

Dean gave a solemn nod. "I will."

"Promise."

The corner of his lip twitched, "Now you sound like an immature brat."

"Hey!" She raised her fist up and Dean caught it as he snuck a kiss.

"I promise, alright. I promise."

"Good." Jo sighed. "Maybe I'll even let you name them."

Frown lines worked their way on Dean's face as he looked at her after pulling into the lot, cutting the engine. "Them?"

This time, her smile was genuinely happy. "Yes, them. It's twins, duh."

"Tw-Twins?"

She watched as the shock wore off and Dean suddenly morphed into a kid who'd just been told his Christmas present early. He grabbed her face and started peppering her with kisses. They started cracking up at how crazy he was acting but…Jo couldn't fault her husband for it. They'd had more bad luck then cursed people. So many chances that had been screwed up, all that talk of the wrong place, wrong time. Apologies of never calling or allowing other to get hurt and the stupid flirting glances that never had been acted on… This time, it was their turn.

Still… to be on the safe side, she planned on sticking a damn protection ward on that crazy ass of his.


End file.
